Childhood Comedy and Questionaires
by Klonoa
Summary: Chappie 7! It's about the Yugioh gang's child hood and other embarrassing moments and yaoi with my favorite couples and Tea/Anzu bashing and some Seto bashing too. And now you can ask questions and get them answered by the Yugioh cast.
1. Chappie One

Childhood Comedy and others  
  
Klonoa: Hi everybody!  
  
Everybody: Hi Dr. K!  
  
Klonoa: -_- Okay.  
  
Seto: So what's this about? Torturing me?  
  
Klonoa: Yep! ^___^  
  
Seto: -___-  
  
Klonoa: Everyone give me your most excruciating groan.  
  
Everyone: * Lousy groans *  
  
Klonoa: I'm showing videos of your childhood.  
  
Everyone: * Really loud excruciating groan *  
  
Klonoa: I told you to give me your most excruciating groan, but no.  
  
Yugi: Would you really embarrass me?  
  
Klonoa: Usually no but your childhood is the best for the show.  
  
Y's Grandpa: He was a menace!  
  
Klonoa: Yeah how come you're so innocent now.  
  
Yugi: People beat me up. * pouts *  
  
Everyone: Aww.  
  
Yami: I'll kill those people!!  
  
Klonoa: Yami settle down.  
  
Yami: Yes ma'am.  
  
Yugi: 'Well at least I know I still got it.' ^____^  
  
Jou: I don't want people to see what I did.  
  
Seto: What'd you do eat dog food or pee on the floor.  
  
Jou: * Silent *  
  
Everyone: * Backs away from Jou *  
  
Klonoa: O.kay.  
  
Jou: *blushes *  
  
Klonoa: I really want to see Anzu's little life. Mwhahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Yugi: ^___^  
  
Yami: Aibou?  
  
Yugi: /I made Anzu's life miserable/ * shows memories to Yami * /Mwhahahahahahahaha!/  
  
Yami: o__O * snaps out of his stupider * Mwhahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Everyone except Klonoa, Yugi and Yami: O____o  
  
Klonoa: Let's start now. With. Honda the pointy hair freak.  
  
Honda: Hey! Yugi and Yami have pointy hair.  
  
Klonoa: So it looks good on them and they're both cute and hot, especially when they're together.  
  
Yami and Yugi: ^______^  
  
Honda: -___-  
  
** Video Honda **  
  
Honda: Hmm. I wonder what would happen if I had my head in the microwave.  
  
He sticks his head in the microwave, his hand on the handle.  
  
Honda: It's bright.  
  
He accidentally shuts the microwave door while his head was still in it.  
  
Honda: Owww!!  
  
** End **  
  
Klonoa: Wait a second. either you haven't changed since you were young or you did that just a while ago.  
  
Honda: Uhh.  
  
Jou: It was last week I was there.  
  
Everyone: O___o;  
  
Bakura: Baka  
  
Klonoa: O.k. Let's move on. Let's go to Yugi.  
  
Yugi: * puppy dog eyes *  
  
Klonoa: Aww. but I'm still showing it.  
  
Yugi: Damn!  
  
Everyone: O__O  
  
Yami: Aibou!  
  
Yugi: * snuggles against Yami * Yes?  
  
Yami: * blushes then pulls Yugi closer *  
  
Anzu: _  
  
Klonoa: * Next to a rope * Yugi will you do the honors?  
  
Yugi: My pleasure. * pulls rope *  
  
Anzu: * piano falls on her *  
  
Everyone: O__o;  
  
* Video Yugi *  
  
C. Yugi: Gampa wat wong?  
  
Grandpa: * head on counter * The business across the street is getting all the customers.  
  
C. Yugi: Oh. * thinks *  
  
Grandpa: Yugi? * looking up *  
  
C. Yugi: No worry gampa me fix. * runs outside *  
  
Grandpa: Oh.dear.  
  
** Later **  
  
Grandpa could he screaming form outside.  
  
Grandpa: Oh Yugi.  
  
He walks outside and his jaw drops.  
  
C. Yugi: was driving a wrecking-ball machine, he looked at grandpa.  
  
C. Yugi: Me fix probom! ^____^  
  
Grandpa: O___o  
  
C. Yugi works the machine and the wrecking-ball swung then it hit the rival's gameshop.  
  
Everyone near by screamed and the people in the shop ran out screaming.  
  
C. Yugi snickers and spots the clown pizza next door, he began to destory it, too.  
  
C. Yugi: Me hate cwowns.  
  
Little kids ran out of the pizza place and a recognizable kid with brown hair and blues eyes ran out.  
  
Blue eyed boy (namely Seto): Ahhhhhhhhh!!  
  
C. Yugi watches him for a while when he started running in circles. Then he let go of the wrecking-ball chain and it drops near (very near) the blue eyed boy.  
  
Blue eyed boy (of course is Seto): @_@  
  
C. Yugi: Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Grandpa: O_o;  
  
** End **  
  
Everyone: O_O;;  
  
Yugi: * Looks sheepishly *  
  
Seto: That was you!  
  
Yami: You were in a clown pizza place. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Yugi: ^__^;;  
  
Seto: I'll kill you for almost killing me!  
  
Yami: I don't think so * pulls a near by hanging rope *  
  
Seto: * car falls on him *  
  
Yugi and Yami: ^____^  
  
Klonoa: ^__^ Next is Seto getting a facial when he was little, before C. Yugi almost crushed him.  
  
Seto: X_X  
  
* Video Seto *  
  
Seto: * Enters facial place *  
  
People working there: Ahh!  
  
Seto: -__-;  
  
Person (Ruby): What is with your face, eyes and hair.  
  
Seto: I was born this way. (Yuck)  
  
Seto's hair was green, his eyes were orange and he had a permanent frown. (Which they never fixed.)  
  
Ruby: That won't do. Come with me.  
  
He follows her into a room that said emergencies, it's too frightening to show what was inside. You can hear machine sounds.  
  
Seto: AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! PAIN! PAIN! MY HAIR!!! MY EYES! I'M BLIND!! *drill sound * AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
** End **  
  
Bakura & Yami: Hahahahahahahaha! Seto had green hair!  
  
Yugi: ^__^ And he was in pain.  
  
Yamis: Hahahahahahahaha.  
  
Anzu: * comes out from under the piano. * Kiss me Yami.  
  
Yami: * Backs away *  
  
Yugi: Never! * Shoots her in the head with a gun from me *  
  
Everyone: O___O  
  
Yami: O__O Aibou. ^__^ Nice shot!  
  
Yugi: ^____^ Thanks!  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
Anzu: X_X  
  
Klonoa: My life gets weirder and weirder. next is Jou!  
  
Jou: -__-  
  
* Video Jou *  
  
Jou was alone with his dad at home his dad was still asleep. They used to have a dog but it ran away because Jou tried to eat it.  
  
Jou was awake and he waddles to the kitchen. He was hungry (not much has changed over the years.)  
  
Jou went to one of the cupboards and found some dog food.  
  
Jou: Mmmmmmmm.  
  
For some reason the can was open and he ate it all.  
  
* After a while *  
  
The furniture was chewed and puddles were on the floor and Jou was running around on fours, barking.  
  
Jou's dad comes downstairs grumbling and then he sees the mess.  
  
Jou's dad: Jounochi!!  
  
Jou: * whimpers like a dog *  
  
* Later at night *  
  
Jou is on a leesh in the back yard tied to the old dog's house, howling.  
  
** End **  
  
Yami: Seto was right you are a dog.  
  
Seto: X_X  
  
Jou: Grrr.  
  
Yugi: Down boy.  
  
Everyone else: O__o  
  
Klonoa: O..k. I'm just going to end this until next time. If anyone wants to submit something feel free to do so and I may type it up.  
  
Everyone: O__o Other people submitting?!  
  
Jou: What if it was KawaiiBlackMoon?! She'll make me a dog!  
  
Yugi: I said down boy! Sit!  
  
Jou: * sits *  
  
Yugi: ^__^ Good boy.  
  
Everyone: O____o;;  
  
Klonoa: :P  
  
Yugi and Yami: XP Read and Review! 


	2. Chappy Twoy

Childhood Comedy  
  
  
  
Klonoa: Look at all the wonderful reviews and I got presents. * sniff *  
  
Everyone: Did we get anything?  
  
Klonoa: Well.. NO!  
  
Everyone: -____-  
  
Klonoa: Except Yugi and Yami.  
  
Yugi and Yami: ^____^  
  
Klonoa: Let's see from the great Mystery she gave a chibifying spray! Sugoi!  
  
Everyone: -___-  
  
Klonoa: And a Anzu-be-tortured spray! I do have Yugi and Yami to do that but I'll use just in case thanks! Mwhahahahahaha you and your yami are evil!!  
  
Everyone except Klonoa, Yugi and Yami: O___o;  
  
Yugi and Yami: We're used to it.  
  
Klonoa: Let's see Yugi gets anohter shotgun to use on Anzu!  
  
Yugi and Yami: ^____^  
  
Klonoa: And a card that whenever you show it, Yami has to give you a hug or a kiss which ever you want!  
  
Yugi and Yami: *blushes *  
  
Klonoa: Kawaii!  
  
Yugi: *he shows the card * I want a kiss.  
  
Yami: * blushes * My pleasure * grabs Yugi and gives him a passionate kiss *  
  
Klonoa: KAWAII!! Okay Yami gets authoress torture-be-gone?  
  
Yami: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: It'll only work for a whole chapter and you can only use it once.  
  
Yami: Oh.  
  
Klonoa: Hey! I'd never torture you intentionally I love you and Yugi because you're so KAWAII!  
  
Everyone: O__o;;  
  
Klonoa: Yugi come over here.  
  
Yugi: Yes?  
  
Klonoa: * whispers something to Yugi *  
  
Yugi: * blushes * Now and like that?  
  
Klonoa: Yep! * uses chibifying spray *  
  
Yugi: * turns into a chibi *  
  
Everyone: O____O  
  
Yami: ^____^  
  
C. Yugi: * blinks * Hmm.?  
  
Klonoa: Hehehe. * sends him to Mystery and to give her a hug and an extra kiss on the cheek *  
  
Yami: Where'd he go?  
  
Klonoa: It's okay he went to Mystery's for a while.  
  
Yami: Oh. Okay.  
  
* Can hear Mystery screaming CHIBI YUGI! CUTE!! *  
  
Anzu: * somehow wakes up * Mystery?! She made my precious Yami send me to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Klonoa: Yeah, I loved it! Mwhahahahahahahaha!  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
Anzu: Don't you love me Yami.  
  
Yami: * He looks at her like she's crazy * (which is true) Ummm.. * grabs a stake and drives it through her heart * .NO!!  
  
Anzu: X_X  
  
Yami and Klonoa: Mwhahahahahahaha!  
  
Everyone else: O__o;;  
  
Klonoa: Time for videos!  
  
Everyone: * groans *  
  
Yamis: ^__^  
  
Klonoa: And we'll start with. Yami!  
  
Yami: What?!  
  
Klonoa: ^__^ Hot Ice, her yami and ADCat gave me a time portal thingie.  
  
Yamis: Damn!  
  
Klonoa: I used it to go to the time that DorfsandNab4eva suggested.  
  
Yami: Damn fish and nanny couldn't take care of me.  
  
Everyone: O___o;  
  
Anzu: X_X  
  
Seto: Hahahahahaha you had a nanny!  
  
Klonoa: I'm showing you next Kaiba!  
  
Seto: -___-  
  
*Video Yami *  
  
A six year old Yami runs around the palace gardens yelling 'Yam! Yam!' a lot. Then he spotted a cricket and began chasing.  
  
C. Yami: Come bat widdle cwicket me won to call you Yam!  
  
Yami's nanny: * sitting near by watching him * Prince Yami please be careful you might hurt yourself.  
  
C. Yami: * looks at her while still running * Yes Nan-nan!  
  
Right at that moment he tripped over a rock and he lands in the garden's pond.  
  
C. Yami: Ahhhh! Fishys are biting me!  
  
Then Great White (duel monster) comes and eats the fishes. (It's a really big pond)  
  
Yami's Nanny: O__o  
  
C. Yami: ^___^ * riding the shark *  
  
** End **  
  
Yami: I love that shark.  
  
Everyone: O__o;;  
  
Klonoa: O.kay as I said before Kaiba's next.  
  
Seto: Damn.  
  
Klonoa: Kaiba remember Barbie.  
  
Seto: O__O you wouldn't.  
  
Klonoa: Try me. Mwhahahahahahaha!!  
  
Seto: _  
  
Everyone else: Barbie! Hahahahahahaha!  
  
* Video Seto *  
  
Little Seto was in his room and he still had green hair and orange eyes. But what was frightening was what was in the room.  
  
BARBIES!! * dun dun Dunnnn *  
  
Everything had Barbies! The walls, bad, sheets, clothes, toys, everything!  
  
Right at that moment he was playing with the dolls in his bed.  
  
C. Seto: Oh Ken will you go out with me? --- I'm sorry Barbie but I have a date with this guy. --- A Guy! No!  
  
He played in his bed all day.  
  
Women of the orphanage: Seto time for bed.  
  
C. Seto: Otay.  
  
He got out of bed to put his toys away and he was wearing a Barbie nightshirt with pink bunny slippers.  
  
* End*  
  
Everyone: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Seto: -__- Why me?  
  
Yami: * imitates Seto* Oh Ken will you go out with me? Hahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Seto: __  
  
Klonoa: Oh the pain the pain of laughter. Oh here's another really short one of Seto singing the day after.  
  
Seto: ____  
  
* Short Vid *  
  
Seto: * uses a Barbie doll as a microphone * I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world Life in plastic, its fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation. Come on Barbie, let's go party! (If you're wondering I don't know this song I only searched for the lyrics.)  
  
**End **  
  
Everyone: O___O  
  
Klonoa and Yami: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Seto: Aghhh! * rips hair out *  
  
Klonoa: Next is an embarrassing moment for Anzu by Yugi.  
  
Everyone: Yah!  
  
Anzu: X_X  
  
* Video Yugi and Anzu suggested by KaTyA*  
  
C. Yugi (Kawaii) and C. Anzu (Eww) were swinging on the swings trying to see who goes higher. Then C. Yugi jumps backwards off the swing landing perfectly and watches Anzu for a while.  
  
He grabs a small metal post only slightly bigger than him(he's a strong little guy) and he grins evilly and wacks Anzu in the back with it, and she goes flying into the merry go round thing and starts spinning and spinning.  
  
Anzu: @_@  
  
Yugi: ^__^  
  
People there: O__o  
  
Then she gets thrown off and hits a tall metal pole and slides down it.  
  
Then Yugi tied her to the pole, which was a flagpole and he pulls on the rope which tugged her painfully up.  
  
Anzu: @__X  
  
Yugi: ^______^  
  
* Later at night *  
  
Anzu: HELP!  
  
There were fire trucks ambulance vehicles and police cars there. One of the police officers went to Yugi.  
  
Police: Do you know what happened here?  
  
Yugi looks up at him with a finger in his mouth and with big eyes then he shakes his head.  
  
(Take a while to say aww or whatever.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Okay stop)  
  
Police: * smiles * Okay.  
  
Fireman: I can't untie the rope and I can't chop it either!  
  
The police officer goes over to see and Yugi walks away and when he got home he went to his room so no one can hear him give an evil crackle.  
  
** End **  
  
Everyone: O___O  
  
Yami and Klonoa: Hahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Anzu: X__X  
  
Yugi: I'm back and I'm back to normal. So what'd I miss.  
  
Yami grins then he sends pictures in his mind to Yugi's. Yugi smiles when he saw Yami then he laughs out loud at Seto then he laughs harder when Seto sings. Then he does the exact evil crackle when he saw Anzu getting tortured by him.  
  
Everyone: O___O  
  
Klonoa: That. was freaky.  
  
Yugi: * blinks* Huh?  
  
Klonoa: -__- Nevermind. In the next chappie I want to show Bakura and Ryou.  
  
Both groan.  
  
Klonoa: Suggestions are always open! * sprays Yugi and Yami with chibifying spray*  
  
C. Yugi and C. Yami: Wead and Weaview!! 


	3. Chapy Treey

Klonoa: Yah! More gifts!  
  
Everyone: -__-  
  
C. Yugi and C. Yami: ^___^ (They're still chibi from last chapter)  
  
Klonoa: Okay okay okay. From Hot Ice I get a Candy Maker! I've always wanted on. * makes candy and give to chibis*  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
Klonoa: Little Yugi gets candy.  
  
C. Yugi: ^__^  
  
Klonoa: and a wrecking-ball.  
  
C. Yugi: were machine. oh well. * pushes it down the street crushing people *  
  
People: X__X  
  
C. Yugi: ^__^  
  
Klonoa: Kawaii! We'll get the ball later and wow Seto you got a gift too.  
  
Seto: O__O * goes teary eyed *  
  
Klonoa: You get life insurance.  
  
Seto: ?  
  
Klonoa: Remember the car?  
  
Seto: Oh. *grabs gift *  
  
Klonoa: Thanks Hot Ice! * gives C. Yami a huge mallet *  
  
C. Yami: * chases Seto with it *  
  
Seto: Ahhhh!!  
  
Klonoa: Now Seto can use his life insurance. Now from my favorite fan MYSTERY!!  
  
C. Y's: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: Let's see. Sugoi! The Mighty gift bag!  
  
Anzu: * reaches into it when Klonoa isn't looking*  
  
C. Yugi: * somehow got a car and is driving it and runs Anzu over * ^___^  
  
Anzu: X__X  
  
Klonoa: I also got the Authoress Pen of Doom! * Thunder crackles * Okay.. * Begins drawing little Yugi with bunny ears, white boots, shorts and vest.* KAWAII!!  
  
C. Yami: * Stops chasing Seto looks over at Yugi and drools then pounce on Yugi.*  
  
C. Yugi: ^____^  
  
C. Yami: ^_______^  
  
Klonoa: Kawaii!! Yugi and Yami also get a gift bag!  
  
C. Y's: Tank You!! ^_____^  
  
Klonoa: And Yugi gets whatever he wants!  
  
C. Yugi: I save for waiter. * bunny ear flops in face *  
  
Klonoa: He's so darn cute! Okay and from DorfsandNab2eva Yami gets a lifetime supply of Anzu-be-gone spray!  
  
C. Yami: ^___^  
  
Anzu: X__X  
  
Klonoa: Yugi gets a tri colored kitten named Little Yami.  
  
C. Yugi: Yah! *cuddles kitten *  
  
Little Yami: * purrs *  
  
C. Yami: * stares *  
  
Klonoa: So CUTE! I get a pass for anything I want! Thanks! I'll use it later. Okay and from Cutie Cherry, Yugi gets a white shirt that says 'I love my yami' in black.  
  
C. Yugi: ^__^ Tank you!  
  
Klonoa: Yami gets a black shirt that says 'I love my hikari' in white.  
  
C. Yami: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: Seto gets a new Barbie set.  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
Seto: *Eyes the Barbies then grabs it and runs off laughing *  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
Klonoa: Seems he likes the gift. Jou gets dogchow!  
  
Jou: Grr.. *Grabs dogchow turns back to everyone then begins eating it. *  
  
Everyone: O__o;;  
  
Klonoa: Okay.. Honda gets scissors and a comb.  
  
Honda: * looks strangely at it. *  
  
Klonoa: He really needs them. Anzu got something.  
  
Anzu: * wakes up * Huh?  
  
Klonoa: A book of 1001 ways to kill yourself.  
  
Anzu: -__-  
  
Klonoa: And this. * Gives her a bomb *  
  
Everyone: *runs far away from her *  
  
BOOM!  
  
Anzu: X__X  
  
Klonoa and chibis: Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Everyone else: O__o;;  
  
Anzu: X__X  
  
Klonoa: Bakura gets Malik's millennium road?  
  
Bakura: ?  
  
Klonoa: I think she means rod.  
  
Bakura: Oh. Mwahahahahahahahahaha. *Then sees Chibi Bunny Yugi. * Eh.. eh..  
  
C. Yugi: * Looks up at him. *  
  
Bakura: * Looks like a vampire seeing a cross. *  
  
C. Yugi: * Bunny ear flops in face. *  
  
Bakura: -__- Okay I won't hurt you people but I'll hurt Anzu and other people.  
  
C. Yugi: ^___^  
  
Everyone: ^___^  
  
Anzu: X___X  
  
Klonoa: Ryou gets a digital camera.  
  
Ryou: Great! Thanks! Now I can take pictures of my yami when he's modeling in front of the mirror.  
  
Bakura: * blushes *  
  
Jou: How come we get cheap stuff?  
  
Klonoa: * shrugs *  
  
Everyone who got cheap stuff: -__-;  
  
Klonoa: Now with the videos!  
  
Everyone: -____-  
  
Klonoa: Starting with Ryou in Romeo and Juliet!  
  
Ryou: I'll kill my dad for taping it!  
  
Everybody: O__O  
  
Ryou: Eh..  
  
Bakura: That was actually scary.  
  
Klonoa: O__O O..kay.. run video.  
  
*Ryou Video suggested by Amy Bakura.*  
  
A girl in a blue dress with long white hair was standing on a balcony.  
  
(Bakura: Oh RA! *Yami smacks him. *)  
  
Ryou: Oh Romeo oh Romeo where fore art thou Romeo.  
  
Jon(Romeo): Oh Juliet.  
  
Ryou: * About to say something but the balcony collapses underneath him.* Ahhh!  
  
Jon(Romeo): Ummm..*runs away *  
  
Teacher(Director): CUT!  
  
** End **  
  
Everyone: O__O  
  
Ryou: * slumps *  
  
Bakura: Actually you looked in that dress.  
  
Ryou: * blushes *  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
C. Yami: *cuddles Bunny Yugi. *  
  
Klonoa: You're all SO CUTE!!  
  
Jou: What about me?  
  
Klonoa: I think Seto and you would be cute together.  
  
Seto (He came back) and Jou: What?! O__O  
  
Klonoa: Well Seto always calls you all those pet names.  
  
Seto & Jou: * blushes *  
  
Anzu: X__X  
  
Honda: Okay..  
  
Klonoa: Next Jou and Shizuka.  
  
Jou: O__o  
  
* Video Jou and Shizuka suggested by Blue Lagoon Loon. *  
  
Shizuka: Jou pway wit me. * holding a dress. *  
  
Jou: -___-; *groans *  
  
Shizuka: * dragging Jou into her room *  
  
Jou: Ahhh!  
  
* Later *  
  
Shizuka was in a blue dress holding a teacup and sitting at a table with dolls and Jou. Jou was in a pink dress with make-up, a weird hat and he could hardly fit in the chair.  
  
Shizuka: More tea.. Jillian?  
  
Jou: * grumbles then give her his cup *  
  
** End **  
  
Seto: Why Jillian, you looked good in that dress. Hahahahahaha!  
  
Jou: -__-  
  
Klonoa: Ha! Seto admitted Jou looked good in that dress!  
  
Seto: O__O  
  
Chibis giggling.  
  
Bakura: Hahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrops *  
  
Jou: O__o  
  
Klonoa: Mwhahahahahahaha!  
  
Anzu: X__X  
  
Klonoa: Next Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Argghhhh!  
  
Klonoa: * blinks * right..  
  
* Video Bakura *  
  
Bakura was stealing food from one of the stands and now he is running from the guards. He throws the apples at the guards and it stopped some of them in their tracks.  
  
He kept running until he bumped into a boy with tri-colored hair. The guards stopped, recognizing who the boy was.  
  
Yami: Don't hurt him.  
  
Guard: But your highness..  
  
Bakura looked at Yami and didn't like his smile.  
  
Yami: Peasant give me..  
  
Bakura got nervous and the guards waited.  
  
Yami: one hundwed push ups and an apple.  
  
Bakura and the guards sweatdropped.  
  
Yami: NOW!  
  
Bakura dropped and started doing push ups and Yami was munching on an apple.  
  
Yami: And you get to clean my room.  
  
Bakura: -___-;  
  
** End **  
  
Bakura: I can't believe you got my first punishment from Yami on tape. How'd you follow me?  
  
Klonoa: Well.. Yugi did the taping.  
  
C. Yugi: ^___^ *bunny ear flop in face. *  
  
Klonoa: Kawaii!  
  
Bakura: -__- It was so stupid.  
  
C. Yami: * Hits him with mallet. *  
  
C.Y + Y: * return to normal *  
  
Yami: Why do I have a mallet? *Looks at Bakura * Oh.  
  
Yugi: Why do I look like this? * Still a bunny *  
  
Yami: *drools then tackles Yugi. *  
  
Yugi: * yelps *  
  
Klonoa: Kawaii! * Holding Little Yami the kitten *  
  
Yami: * Takes Yugi to my room.*  
  
Klonoa: Not again!  
  
Everyone: O___O  
  
Klonoa: I took some part of this idea from DorfsandNab2eva about Yami and his dad.  
  
Yugi: Ahhhhh!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
* Video Yami *  
  
Pharaoh: Let the meeting commence.  
  
Everyone sits down and you can hear the pharaoh's seat make a fart sound.  
  
Pharaoh: YUGIOH!  
  
Yami is outside the palace snickering when hearing his dad.  
  
*Later when the pharaoh is dealing with his subjects. *  
  
The Pharaoh was sitting in his throne talking to a peasant and he didn't notice Yami behind the throne.  
  
Yami has a snake and he slowly lowers it into his father's robes.  
  
Then the pharaoh began dancing trying to get the snake out.  
  
Pharaoh: YUGIOH!  
  
Yami runs off snickering.  
  
Later at night in the Pharaoh's chambers he goes to his bed to sleep thinking something was going to happen.  
  
* The next morning. *  
  
The Pharaoh wakes up and sees water flooded in his room.  
  
Pharaoh: YUGIOH!  
  
Yami: * In his room. * Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
** End **  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
Klonoa: Man Yami was naughty. * Still hear screaming in room. * Now he's just a bad boy.  
  
Everyone: O__o;  
  
Anzu: X__X  
  
Klonoa: Well..  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!!  
  
Klonoa: O__O Next chapter! Next chapter!! R&R!! 


	4. Chapty Fore

Klonoa: Yeah! More presents!  
  
B. Yugi: Yah! (still a bunny, actually I really did draw a bunny Yugi.)  
  
Yami: ^____^  
  
Everyone: Why?!  
  
Klonoa: Shut up!  
  
Everyone: *cowers *  
  
Klonoa: I'm not in a good mood. * sighs* Okay from SakuraChan a.k.a. Jen. Yugi gets a cute little bird named Omote.  
  
Omote: Tweet!  
  
B. Yugi: Hehehe tweet!  
  
Klonoa: Also when Yugi's chibi he can use this big spiky wrecking ball with a chain.  
  
B. Yugi: Actually I can use it now. * throws it at Anzu *  
  
Anzu: X__X  
  
Klonoa: Mwhahahahahaha!  
  
B. Yugi and Yami: Mwhahahahahahahaha! ^_______^  
  
Everone: O___o  
  
Anzu: X___X (I like seeing her like that.)  
  
Klonoa: For Yami unlimited Tea-be-gone-spray!  
  
Yami: ^____^ Thanks!  
  
Klonoa: And for when Yami's chibi a book of 1001 ways to kill Anzu.  
  
Yami: I'll keep it for a while, thanks.  
  
Klonoa: Honda gets a lifetime supply of hair gel.  
  
Honda: Why do people make fun of my hair.  
  
Klonoa: Cause it's easy to make fun of.  
  
Honda: -__-  
  
Klonoa: Jou gets a life-time supply of dog-food.  
  
Jou: Grr.. * grabs all of it and runs off *  
  
Klonoa: Okay.. Ryou gets a ballerina dress.  
  
Bakura: * drools*  
  
Ryou: *blushes *  
  
Klonoa: Kawaii! Bakura gets all the millennium items?  
  
Bakura: Mwhahahahahahaha!  
  
Klonoa: Shut up! * uses rod and wacks him*  
  
Bakura: Ow!  
  
Klonoa: Yugi gets his puzzle back (He is my favorite character and it'd be weird without him wearing the puzzle.) and you can have a copy of it that's exactly and I mean EXACTLY like it.  
  
Bakura: Oh. Okay.  
  
Klonoa: Good. Seto gets a set of brand-new Barbies.  
  
Seto: * Grabs them* Oh Ken where are you?  
  
Everyone: O___o;  
  
Klonoa: O___o Anzu gets this. * gives it to her then everyone runs away.*  
  
BOOM!  
  
Anzu: X__x  
  
Klonoa: It was an atomic bomb folks.  
  
Everyone: Yah!  
  
Klonoa: I get a Millennium Sword! Cool! Thanks! Now I can kill a guy at school for his stupid remarks. Now from MYSTERY! I get a weapons store! Cool! And anything! And she gave me C. Yugi and C. Yami plushies! Sugoi! ^_____^ And Yami and I get pics of C. Yugi when he was at Mystery's place! Thanks!  
  
Yami: ^____^  
  
Klonoa: Yugi gets a Tank with a drink stand and candy store inside.  
  
B. Yugi: ^_________^  
  
Klonoa: Yugi and Yami get their own bedroom. Finally! -__- But they sometimes forget and still do it on mine.  
  
B. Y+Y: *blushes *  
  
Klonoa: And Anzu.  
  
Anzu: * wakes up* O___O  
  
Klonoa: Gets a damn can of Authoress-torture-be-gone.  
  
Anzu: * grabs it and sprays then piranhas come out and try to eat her but got food poisoned*  
  
Piranhas: X___X  
  
Anzu: phew..  
  
BOOM!!  
  
Klonoa: Oh and the can explodes when she holds it after it is empty. Mwhahahahahahahahaha!  
  
B. Y+Y: Mwhahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Everyone: O___o  
  
Anzu: x___X  
  
Klonoa: From Blue Lagoon Loon I get an Invincibility Cape! Thanks! From KawaiiBlackMoon Jou gets a picture of a chew toy.  
  
Jou: * stares at it then chews the paper.*  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
B. Yugi: *bunny ear flops in eye *  
  
Klonoa: Seto gets shampoo.  
  
Seto: Okay..  
  
Klonoa: * whispers to B. Yugi and Yami* It's actually green hair dye.  
  
B. Y+Y: ^____^  
  
Klonoa: Yami gets an empty bottle of apple hand lotion.  
  
Yami: -____-  
  
Klonoa: Yugi gets a bottlecap.  
  
B. Yugi: O..kay.. * ears flop in face*  
  
Klonoa: Kawaii! Anzu gets an empty can of Pepsi one.  
  
Anzu: x___X  
  
Klonoa: Honda gets half of a broken CD case.  
  
Honda: -___-  
  
Klonoa: Ryou gets a picture of a toenail.  
  
Ryou: ????  
  
Klonoa: Bakura gets an Official Barney Fan Club membership.  
  
Bakura: O___O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! * runs around pulling his hair *  
  
Klonoa: ^__^;; I got a new computer with scanner, printer and MP3 play! And a BMW of my favorite color. I want it violet and crimson.  
  
B. Y+Y: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: Now from DorfsandNab2eva Yami gets a tri colored kitten named Little Yugi.  
  
Yami: ^___^  
  
Little Yami: * tackles Little Yugi*  
  
Klonoa: Just like their owners. Aww..  
  
B. Y+Y: *blushes *  
  
Klonoa: Yugi gets a shirt that says 'I'm my Yami's Aibou.'  
  
B. Yugi: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: I get a set of C. Yami and Yugi from the story Chibi Documentary. Thanks!! From Starwolf Jou gets a collar, leash and Atvantade flea control spray.  
  
Jou:?  
  
Seto: * pounces Jou and puts stuff on him then holds the leash* ^_____^  
  
Jou: Grr.. -___-  
  
Klonoa: Yami gets a tri-colored puppy it was suppose to be named Little Yugi, too, but I'll change it to Tiny Yugi.  
  
Yami: Aibou's anything but that.  
  
Everyone: O____O  
  
B. Yugi: * blushes*  
  
Klonoa: Ahh!! To much information! Oh well. To Seto a make-up-kit.  
  
Seto: -___-  
  
Jou: ^__^  
  
Klonoa: For Bakura hairspray.  
  
Bakura: What's hai-r-sp-ray?  
  
Klonoa: Don't ask me even I don't know I've never used it.  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
Klonoa: To the Little kitten Little Yami a bowl of milk!  
  
Little Yami: ^__^ Meuh!  
  
Klonoa: From Cutie Cherry to Bakura a blue shirt that says 'LOVE' in red.  
  
Bakura: LOVE?! That's um.. New.  
  
Klonoa: Yeah, freaky. To Seto a barbie house.  
  
Seto: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: That's even freakier. To me a photo album of all he pics that Mystery and others gave me and the 1st page has C. Yugi and C. Yami hugging. Kawaii!  
  
B. Y+Y: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: From KaTyA to Yugi a shirt that has 'kawaii angel' on it, a trophy that says 'most kawaii of the year award,' a little bear when he's chibi and a Dark Magician plushie.  
  
B. Yugi: Thanks KaTyA! ^____^  
  
Klonoa: He really does deserve the award. Yami gets a black shirt that says, 'kick a$$ pharaoh.'  
  
Bakura & Y. Malik: * grumbling*  
  
Malik: Wait why are we here?  
  
Klonoa: Because Firedraygon97 suggested it.  
  
Malik+ Y. Mailk: -____-  
  
Klonoa: To bad I don't know much about them but they're here anyway. Yami also gets the Ultimate Mallet of Doom. *crackles * and a 'How to torture yami Bakura and other annoying people' book, and a box of candy.  
  
Yami: ^____^  
  
Klonoa: Seto gets '10001 ways to hack into other computers' book, box of chocolates, and a BEWD plushie.  
  
Seto: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: I still think that's freaky the way he smiles. XP Okay Ryou gets '1001 ways to defend yourself against an evil yami' book.  
  
Bakura: Hey!  
  
Klonoa: It said evil yami not you.  
  
Bakura: Oh.  
  
Klonoa: Bakura's a changed yami well to Ryou anyway. And Ryou gets a laptop with software for his digital camera.  
  
Ryou: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: That smile I don't mind. Bakura gets a 'How to do push ups without passing out' book.  
  
Bakura: -_____-  
  
Yami: *snickers *  
  
Klonoa: And a cell phone with and Egyptian manual.  
  
Bakura: What's cell phone!  
  
Y. Malik: * shrugs *  
  
Yami: Hahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Klonoa: O..k... Jou gets a box with weapons for against tea?  
  
Jou: Die tea die!  
  
Klonoa: O__o And a book on 'comebacks against degrading canine comments' book.  
  
Jou: ^___^ Thanks!  
  
Seto: * mumbles *  
  
Klonoa: From YamiShiningFriendship to Yami a Dark Magician Plushie.  
  
Yami: ^______^  
  
Klonoa: And she wants me to turn Yugi chibi. * sprays him.*  
  
C. B. Yugi: ^_____________________________^  
  
Everyone: O___O  
  
Yami: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: So darn cute! He gets the world's cuddliest teddy bear!  
  
C. B. Yugi: Tank you! *cuddles teddy *  
  
Klonoa & Yami: Aww..  
  
Everyone: O___o;;  
  
Klonoa: From Destiny's Light Yami gets a sword.  
  
Yami: Um..thanks.  
  
Klonoa: To Yugi a scythe.  
  
C. B. Yugi: Tankies!  
  
Klonoa: Anzu gets a Kill yourself machine.  
  
Anzu: Huh? *gets killed * X__X  
  
Klonoa: Seto gets a Barney Barbie?  
  
Seto: I'm confused. * He hates Barney but likes Barbie *  
  
Klonoa: Jou gets a puppy costume.  
  
Jou: Grr.. * then starts barking*  
  
Klonoa: O__o Bakrua gets outfits to pose in front of mirror.  
  
Bakrua: * blushes*  
  
Ryou: ^__^  
  
Klonoa: Ryou gets a new computer.  
  
Ryou: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: Honda gets a pass to get his hair cut at any place for free.  
  
Honda: Agghhhhh!!  
  
Klonoa: O__o From Amethyst Bubble I get a never ending bag of sugar! Yugi also gets sugar!  
  
C. B. Yugi: Yah! Sugar!  
  
Everyone: O___O  
  
Klonoa: Yami gets Yugi?  
  
Yami: What?! He's already mine! Mine I tell you!  
  
Everyone: O__o;  
  
Klonoa: Video Malik!  
  
Malik: Huh?  
  
Yami: Mwhahahahahaha!  
  
Malik: O__o  
  
* Video Malik *  
  
Malik was with his sister Isis on the streets of Egypt.  
  
Malik: Sis?  
  
Isis: Yes?  
  
Malik: What that?  
  
Malik points to a snake.  
  
Isis: Malik stay away from it!  
  
Malik: Why?  
  
Isis: Because it'll hurt you!  
  
Malik: Why?  
  
Isis: Snakes are dangerous!  
  
Malik: Why?  
  
After a few more why's then Isis got frustrated and left Malik. Malik stared at the snake then began poking it. For a while it did nothing then...  
  
Malik: OWWW!!  
  
Back at home.  
  
Isis is taking care of her brother.  
  
Isis. I told you it was dangerous.  
  
Malik: Why?  
  
Isis: -___-  
  
** End **  
  
Y. Malik: That was stupid.  
  
Malik: Why?  
  
Everyone: -___-  
  
Klonoa: Malik was a curious little fellow. But he's still cute.  
  
C. B. Yugi: *stares with big eyes & ear flops in eye *  
  
Klonoa: But Yugi's SO much CUTER!  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
Klonoa: Speaking of Yugi he's on the next clip.  
  
C. B. Yugi: ^_____^  
  
* Video Yugi*  
  
Grandpa: Yugi remember no more funny stuff.  
  
Yugi: Otay! ^___*  
  
Grandpa: -____- why do I even bother?  
  
Yugi and his grandpa were going shopping. Grandpa didn't notice Yugi in the driver's seat (again.)  
  
Yugi had the car keys and started the engine and he pushed the accelerator.  
  
The car drove off into the streets.  
  
Grandpa: Not again.  
  
Yugi: Yaah!  
  
Yugi drives by some cops.  
  
Yugi: HI!  
  
Cops: Hi Yugi: *they're used to it *  
  
Then a boy with a pointy head (Honda) was walking across the street.  
  
Yugi honked the horn and the boy looked at the car and his eyes widen. Then Yugi went by him making him spin.  
  
Honda: @___@  
  
Then Yugi spotted Anzu and honked at her.  
  
Anzu turned around and waved at Yugi then screamed when Yugi ran her over.  
  
Yugi: ^___^  
  
Anzu: X__X (She's immortal I tell you.)  
  
Then Yugi jumped out of the car and crashed it, into the new rival's shop.  
  
Yugi: That makes. *counts on fingers * Ten!  
  
** End **  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
C. B. Yugi: ^_______________^  
  
Klonoa: SO CUTE! I'm just learning to drive, too!  
  
Yami: As I said before and I'll say it again Stay off the streets people.  
  
Klonoa: Oh be nice I'm not that bad.  
  
Yami: I guess except when you go reverse.  
  
Klonoa: :P Here's a video from YamiShiningFriendship it's actually her dream and it's short but I'm showing it because Anzu gets hurt!  
  
C. B. Yugi: ^___^ * Both ears flop in face*  
  
Klonoa: Kawaii!  
  
* Video *  
  
Yugi was outside with Yami practicing shadow magic. Just as he was about to shoot a target, Anzu walks right in front of it, stops, and sees Yugi.  
  
Anzu: Hi guys what are you doi... *gets hit by blast *  
  
Yugi: He he he, Whoops. * Whistles innocently *  
  
Anzu: X__x  
  
** End **  
  
Klonoa: I loved it you must have great dreams YamiShinigFriendship!  
  
B. C. Yugi: ^_____^  
  
Yami: You know something almost like that happened five days ago.  
  
B. C. Yugi: ^____^  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
Anzu: * wakes up* Huh?  
  
Klonoa: Told you she's immortal.  
  
Anzu: Huh?  
  
Klonoa: And a dimwit.  
  
Yami and C. B. Yugi: Amen to that.  
  
Klonoa: O__o That was random. Let's see who's next.  
  
Everyone: * nervous tension *  
  
Klonoa: Anzu and Yugi at school!  
  
C. B. Yugi: ^____^  
  
Anzu: What?  
  
Everyone: Idiot.  
  
* Video Yugi & Anzu *  
  
Yugi and Anzu were in the 1st grade, in the same class. Anzu was (is) the dimwit of the class. Yugi was always one of the top ten students. (Which is actually true.)  
  
Teacher: Ohayo class.  
  
Class: Ohayo!  
  
Anzu: Huh?  
  
Teacher: -___-; okay we're starting class with math.  
  
Class: *grumbles *  
  
Yugi: Yeah! (Math is like a puzzle and Yugi loves puzzles.)  
  
Teacher: ^___^ * happy to hear a cheer then gives assignment *  
  
Anzu: Teacher what's this question?  
  
Teahcer comes over then sweatdrops.  
  
The question was 0+0=?  
  
Everyone looked over then laughed then Yugi went over to Anzu and whispered into her ear.  
  
She smiled then a puddle starts forming underneath her. Everyone backed away, laughing.  
  
Teacher: * sighs* Come with me Mazaki.  
  
Anzu: Huh?  
  
The teacher takes her to the bathroom and the class wrecks the classroom.  
  
Yugi sneaked out and went over to the older grade classes.  
  
He took out a stink bomb he made at home and threw it in the 5th grade classroom.  
  
5th graders and teacher: Ahhh! *runs out *  
  
Yugi snickers then went to find the power box and when he found it he disconnected the fire alarm system.  
  
Then he went to the library and ripped the books apart and then set them on fire with a lighter.  
  
He then ran to the nearest exit and out the school.  
  
Yugi: Mwhahahahahahaha!!  
  
* Later *  
  
A lot of people were crawling out of the building, coughing.  
  
Then Anzu came out but what was stupid was she was on fire.  
  
Anzu: Why's it hot?  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Yugi was prepared for this and threw a bucket of slime on her and the bucket was on her head.  
  
Anzu: Why it dark? And stick?  
  
Everyone: O__o;;  
  
Yugi: Baka. Mwhahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
** End **  
  
Everyone: O__o;  
  
Klonoa: Eww.. Anzu peed in class. I wonder what Yugi said to her.  
  
C. B. Yugi: ^___^ Not saying.  
  
Klonoa: Okay but she's still a dimwit.  
  
Yamis: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Klonoa: Got that right! Next is suggested by KawaiiBlackMoon.  
  
* Video Yugi *  
  
C. Yugi: * humming innocently * ^___^  
  
Grandpa: * taking a shower * ^___^ (Eww)  
  
C. Yugi: * slowly puts a snake inside the bathtub then funs for his life* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Grandpa: * Looks down* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A SNAKE! * runs out from the shower naked* O_______O  
  
Snake: * follows grandpa * ssssssshhhhhhhhh  
  
Grandpa: AAAAHHHHHHHHH * hops around*  
  
C. Yugi: Gampa funny. ^____^  
  
Snake: * tries to bite grandpa *  
  
Grandpa: * runs out of the house/game shop naked* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
*Park *  
  
C. Shizuka: Jou, me want a teddy!  
  
C. Jou: Anything for my wettle sista!  
  
C. Shizuka: Jou wook! * points to grandpa who it running around naked *  
  
C. Jou: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! O_______O  
  
C. Shizuka: Me telling mommy that you said the "H" word!  
  
C. Jou: *grumbles *  
  
C. Seto: * walking by still has green hair and orange eyes *  
  
C. Jou: * Sees Seto * O__O AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! A MONSTER! * runs around screaming bloody murder then slams himself against a telephone pole * X__X  
  
C. Honda: * takes Jou's wallet* ^__^ I can buy myself a stamp!  
  
C. Shizuka: Get back here you jerk! My browter was going to buy me a teddy! * attacks Honda to the ground *  
  
C. Honda: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GET THIS CRAZY KID OFF ME!  
  
** End**  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
Klonoa: This seems repetitive everytime after a vid people do this O__o sheesh!  
  
Yami: Grandpa... *shudders *  
  
Klonoa: Think of Yugi then.  
  
Yami: *does then drools *  
  
Klonoa: Okay... hey even I'm reptitive... oh well.  
  
*Video Yugi + Jou suggested by Amethyst Bubble because it's something I wouldn't normally do *  
  
Yugi was at school playing in the sandbox during recess.  
  
Then a blonde boy got shoved into the sandbox.  
  
Yugi cocked hi head then watched the boys who shoved the blonde walk away.  
  
Yugi: Yous otay?  
  
Jou: * spitting sand out * Yea. Sand taste funny.  
  
Yugi: Really? * Yugi leaned over and tasted Jou's lips*  
  
Jou: *blushes *  
  
Yugi: Yous right it taste funny.  
  
Then Yugi jumped on Jou's back and made him go face first into the sand then he ran off laughing like a maniac.  
  
Jou: @___@  
  
** End **  
  
Everyone: O__O  
  
Klonoa: Oh my.  
  
Yami: *seething * I'll kill you Jounochi! * chases him with sword from DL * Jou: O__O *runs away *  
  
Klonoa: That was weird but Go Yami!  
  
C. B. Yugi: Yami! Yami! Yami! ^____^  
  
Klonoa: Well see ya next chappie and I'll show something with Y. Malik, too.  
  
Y. Malik: -___-  
  
Jou:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Yami: DIE!  
  
Klonoa: O__o  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
C. B. Yugi: ^___^ 


	5. Chaptie Fiv

K: Presents! Yeah!

Everyone: Yah.

K: From SakuraChan a.k.a. Jen which she changed her name to Magician of Black Chaos Girl. To Yami, a shirt that says 'I'm my aibou's Yami,' and an Anzu voodoo doll and a sharp pin for it and a kiss on the cheek and hug from her.

Yami: *grins and pokes the Anzu doll in the eye with pin * 

Anzu: Ow!

Yami: * blushes at kiss and hug * Um….. thanks!

K: To Yugi a shirt that says 'My Yami kicks @$$,' a hug and a laptop and it can get you anything you want, and anything to happen.

B. Yugi: * blushes at hug * ^______^ * types on laptop and Seto's in a ballerina dress *

Seto: AHHHHHHHHHH!!

K: Chibi Time! * turns Yugi and Yami into chibis *

C.B.Y. + C.Y.: ^________^

Everyone: O_____O

K: For C. Yami and C. Yugi a duplicate of the Millennium sword but smaller for them.

C.B.Y. + C.Y.: ^_____________^

K: C. Yami gets a kiss on the cheek and a hug and a new spiky wrecking ball with a chain. C. Yugi gets the same thing.

C. Y+Y: * throw spiky ball at Anzu * 

Anzu: X______x

K: I get a pic of me, Yami and Yugi together! I also get the Millennium Card! It becomes any monster that I make up! Like a Holy Dragon mage with 9000 attack and defense points.

*Card turns into a mage that looks like the Dark Magician in white clothing and with dragon wings * 

K: Sugoi!

C.Y+Y: ^___^

C. From Hot Ice, Yami gets Yugi plushies and a book on 'How to destroy other evil yamis.'

C. Yami: ^______^

Other yamis: * grumbles *

K: To Yugi Chocolate and teddies.

C. B. Yugi: ^__^ Tankies!

K: Seto gets a book on 'How to defeat Yami in a duel.'

Seto: ^__^ *** **looks at book * Hey! The pages are blank! 

K: Well duh! You can never beat Yami!

Seto: -___-

C. Yami: ^__^

K: From Hot Ice's yami Hotece to Bakura a book on 'How to steal all the Pharaoh's treasure.'

Bakura: ^__^

C. Yami: -__-

K: For Yami a book on 'How to stop a tomb robber from stealing your treasure.'

Bakura: -__- That was stupid.

C. Yami: ^__^ My aibou is my treasure!

C. B. Yugi: * blushes *

K: Kawaii!! From KaTyA I get a shirt that says 'Top writer' and 'I own a kawaii chibi Yugi.' And a never-ending box of candy! Thanks! Ryou gets all upgrades to his computer.

Ryou: ^___^ Thank you.

K: To Bakura he gets a shirt that says 'Don't mess with the tomb robber! MWAHAH!'

Bakura: MWAHAH!!

K: O__o C. Yugi gets a Yami plushie.

C. B. Yugi: ^____^

C. Yami: ^__^;;

K: And a shirt that says 'Chibi are awesome.' Yami gets a C.Yugi/Yugi plushie and a scythe.

C. Yami: ^___^ * huggles Yugi plushie. *

K: Aww….. Jou gets a book on 'How to defend yourself against angry yamis.'

Jou: ^___^

C. Yami: * grumbles*

K: Everyone gets a box of cookies!

Everyone: Yeah!

Anzu: X___x

C. B. Yugi: Huh? * eating Anzu's cookies *

K: Aww….From Yami&Yugislover Yugi gets a card that can lit him kill Anzu 15 times a chapter.

C. B. Yugi: Tankies!!

K: Yami gets a card like Yugi's that lets him have a kiss/hug from Yugi whenever!

C. Yami: ^___^

K: Sorry I couldn't put you in the chapter because I started this a while ago and I'm too lazy to change it. I'm not really into putting other people in it but I'll think about it. Okay, from YamiShiningFriendship to Ryou a book on 'How to toughen up.'

Ryou: Okay……

Bakura: Hmph!

K: Yami gets a Bakura voodoo doll.

C. Yami: * grins *

Bakura: *gulps *

K: Okay one more thing…. Ahem…..Your Seto's twin?!

Seto: O___o

K: Okay I got that out but he's your twin? That's different. And as promised Y. Malik with Yami!

Y. Malik: * grumbles*

C. Yami: * sighs*

*Video Y. Malik suggested by Magician of Black Chaos girl and the Yami part suggested by Hotece *

Yami was walking through Egypt alone because he ran away, again. He was walking through an alley then a boy his age stopped him.

Y.Malik: Hello…. *grin evilly *

Yami: Um….. Hi….

Y. Malik: Wanna pway deuw monstews?

Yami: Umm….otay…. * he took out his deck *

Yami pulls out the Curse of Dragon card.

Yami: Cuwse of Drwagon!

Y. Malik: Umm…. *gets nervous not knowing the boy can summon too *

Then it was Yami's turn to grin.

Yami: Chase and burn him!!

Then Curse flew after Y. Malik shooting flames at him.

Y. Malik: AHHHHHHHHHH!! * running everywhere *

Yami: Mwhahahahahahahahaha!!!

After a while of chasing Y. Malik C. O. D. also burnt buildings, carts, even people and then it finally stopped when it got Y. Malik.

Y. Malik: X__x

Yami: *looks at the burning city * Oops…….hahahahahahahahahahaha!!

** End **

Everyone: O__o

C. Yami: Umm…..

K: Aww…. It's not your fault.

C. Yami: ^___^

Y. Malik: Yeah….right….

C. Yami: *grins * Cuwse of Drwagon!

Y. Malik: Ah….shit…. * runs away*

C. O. D.: *Screechs then chases Y. Malik *

C. Yami: Mwhahahahahahaha!!

K: Umm….. next Jou and his sister!

Jou: -___-

* Video Jou & Shizuka suggested by Crazy Assed Person *

Shizuka: Jou….

Jou: No.

Shizuka: But….

Jou: No!

Then Shizuka turns on the water works.

Jou quivers then sighs.

Jou: Otay.

Shizuka: Yah!

* Later *

Ding! Dong!

Little Yugi opened the door, "Hi! Hi!"

"Hewwo," Shizuka smiled then elbowed someone next to her.

Jou grumbles.

Jou: Hi.

Jou was wearing a green beret (One of those French hats right) and green a dress with a yellow sash.

Yugi laughs hysterically.

Jou: Will….you….buy….cookies? 

Yugi: Otay!

Yugi runs and steals grandpa's wallet then came back giving them 50 dollars.

Yugi: Here!

Jou's eyes go big and he smiles at the cash. Yugi then takes the cookies then he slams the door.

Jou & Shizuka: * blink blink * 

Jou: Weird kid.

Then Jou was all green, slimy and a bucket was over on his head.

Shizuka giggles.

Yugi: Mwhahahahahahahahaha!! * from a high window *

Shizuka: You have to pay for dwess.

Jou groans.

** End **

C. Yugi: Hehehehe

Jou: * glares at Yugi *

C. Yami: * glares with glowing red eyes *

Jou: * whimpers *

K: Cool! Yami's eyes are all glowing. Okay this video I'm not sure what it is. * puts in tape*

*TV *

You can see Yami setting the camera and you can see Yugi on the bed. Yami's wearing a police uniform while Yugi wore all black, with handcuffs on him.

Yami smirked, "You will be punished for your crime."

"Oh punish me all you want copper," Yugi purred.

+Static+

Everyone: O____O

K: *Remote in hand and still has her finger over a button * And I thought the Santa and elf one was worse.

Y. Malik: Man the pharaoh's a real skank and I bet he doesn't wear any underwear right now.

C. Yugi: ^__^ He doesn't!

Everyone: O__o

Ryou: Neither does my yami.

K: to much information Ryou. Let's just move onto Jou and Honda fast.

* Video Jou + Honda *

Honda: Jou I want a bwother.

Jou: I know where yous can get one. At the baby store in the hospital.

Honda: Weally?

Jou: Yep.

Jou dragged Honda to the hospital and pushed him a to a lady at a desk.

Honda: Umm…. Can I have a bwother?

Lady: * blinks * I'm sorry buy you have to ask your parents.

Honda: Oh. Otay.

Jou and Honda went to his parents.

Honda: Mom can I have a bwother?

Mom: *chuckles * I'm not sure I'm ready for another one sweety.

Honda: Oh. Where do babies come from? Do they come from stores.

Honda's mom laughs: No not from stores I'll tell you someday.

* Later at the park *

Honda and Jou were sitting at a bench wondering where babies come from and watching a boy and girl play, well, not really play.

The boy was on the seesaw going up and down while the girl was under the other seat of the seesaw getting hit on the head every time the boy went up.

Honda: Where do babies come from?!!!!

Everyone stares at his sudden out burst.

The boy, Yugi stopped then looked at the girl, Anzu then he walked over to them.

Yugi: I know!

Honda: Can you tell me?

Yugi went up to Honda and whispered in his ear.

Honda: EWW!!

Jou: What?

Honda whispers to Jou.

Jou: Gross! 

Yugi: ^__^ I know.

Then Yugi went back on the seesaw and continued hitting Anzu.

Jou + Honda: O__o

** End **

Honda: I still think it's gross.

Jou: Yeah.

K: *** **rolls eyes * Whatever. * goes off to watch the rest of the police and robber video *

Everyone: O____o;;

C. Yugi: Wemember to go to her site www.geocities.com/yamiluvyugi to see YamixYugi pics and others.

C. Yami: Wead & Weview!


	6. Chapttie Siix

K: I'm glad I labeled this.

Seto: What?

K: The tape that I accidentally put in. * Shows tape that says 'Cops and robbers YxY' *

Seto: Can I see?

Yami: Hentai!

Seto: Am not.

B. Yugi: But Mokuba told me you sneak into Jou's house and watch him shower.

Seto: Umm…. * shifty eyes *

Jou: O___O

Yami: Ha! Hentai!

Seto: -__-

K: Right….

Seto: Why aren't they calling you hentai?

K: ………….. They don't care if I see?

Seto: O__o

K: * blinks * Presents! From Yami&Yugislover.

B. Y + Y: O.o

K: A hug for Ryou.

Ryou: * blushes *

Bakura: ………..

K: Everyone else gets 1000000000 pounds of choclyite.

Everyone: ???

K: I think she means chocolate. I think.

Everyone:………

K: From Mystery! I get millions of plushies and Yami/Yugi stuff like pics, poster's and t-shirts. THANKS!! For Yugi he gets a Yami plushie in all different oufits he has worn!

B. Yugi: * winks * Thanks!

K: To Yami the same thing except it's a Yugi plushie!

Yami: * starts taking the clothes off the plushie *

K: ^__^;; Umm…. From KawaiiBlackMoon to Yami 10 black blood sucking Yoshis?

Yami: O__o

K: And tuxedo!

Yami: What do I use it for?

K: Well Yugi's getting the wedding dress. What do you think it means?

B. Y + Y: * blushes 12 shades of red *

K: Yugi gets 10 white blood….sucking Yoshis.

B. Yugi: O.o

K: Weird but cool! I love Yoshi he's a cute dinosaur. To Seto a new trench coat with a picture of Barbie on the back.

Seto: I've always wanted one!

Everyone: * stares at him *

Seto: * cough cough *

K: …………. Jou gets a life supplies of dog food.

Jou: __

K: Malik gets to be hunted by the Jack in the Box guy.

Malik: O___O * runs away screaming *

Y. Malik: My light's a chicken.

K: Oh yeah? Chuckey!

Y. Malik: What?! She sent him too! * runs away screaming *

K: ^___^ To Bakura he gets to be a power ranger for 1 day and choice of color!

Bakura: WTF!!

K: Watch your mouth! To Ryou the first issue of Shonen Jump where he's not in it.

Ryou: Umm…. Thanks…. I think.

K: To me a Flames-B-Gone spray! Thanks! And an invitation to the BS-Project! Thank you! * runs off and hugs KBM *

KBM: O___O

K: ^__^;; Ummm…. * runs back *

Everyone: O.o

K: From Kuragari no Tenshi to Yugi unlimited supply of sugar.

Seto: The Pain!

B. Yugi: ^________^

K: To Yami a Yugi plushie.

Yami: ^__^ * squeezes plushie *

K: To Ryou the latest computer software and computer.

Ryou: Thank you.

K: To Bakura a 'How to steal the pharaoh's treasure and KEEP it' book.

Bakura: ^___^

Yami: * holds Yugi tightly, glaring at Bakura *

K: To Anzu * gives gift to her *

Everyone: * runs away *

BOOOMM!!

Anzu: X___x

K: She got a nuclear bomb. Honda gets 'Comebacks for comments on hair' book.

Honda: Somebody likes me!

K: Right…..Jou gets a turn-ppl-into-dogs spray. 

Jou: Mwhahahahahahaha!!

K: As if it'll work on me. I'm the author and I say you can turn Seto, Anzu, and Honda into dogs. Maybe Bakura.

Bakura: -___-

Jou: Oh well I was going to spray Kaiba.

Seto: * backs away and clutching a Barbie doll *

K: Not now!

Jou: * sulks *

K: To Malik who is running from the Jack in the box guy, he gets aspirin and a 'How to control truly evil yamis' and one for Ryou, too.

Bakura: -___- The pharaoh's safe.

Yami: I'm evil! Just not in front of my aibou.

K: Y.Malik (I'm changing his name to Ishtar) gets 'How to be truly evil and get away with it' book. He isn't here now. To Seto a rapunzel Barbie.

Seto: I was just going to get one. Thanks.

Everyone: O__o

K: To me sugar, supreme mallet of doom, make-anzu-a-mortal spray and scroll of ptah (write on it and it comes true.) COOL! Thanks! And everyone gets the island of dreams!

Everyone: ^____^

Anzu: X__x

K: From Ancient Enchantress to Ryou a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

AE: * comes and gives Ryou a biiiiiiiiiiigg hug then a kiss on the cheek * Luv ya Ryou-chan! * leaves *

Ryou: * blushes *

Bakura: * grumbles *

K: To Yugi lotsa chocolate and a bunny costume.

B. Yugi: When are you changing me back? *still Bunny Yugi *

K: Never.

B. Yugi: Okay!

K: To Bakura "Hope not to get picked on by a Pharaoh" book.

Bakura: Oh that sounds _so _useful.

K: Setta I'm sorry for making fun of Seto but it's SO easy to do.

Seto: -___-

K: From DorfsandNab4eva…….um hold on. *Whispers to B. Y + Y *

B. Yugi: We don't hate you!

Yami: Yeah.

K: Now you know they don't hate you and she wanted to give Yugi a new teddy bear and sugar and Yami anything his heart desires besides Yugi.

B. Y + Y: We don't hate you!

K: From Reggie who emailed me. Reggie gave me truckload of candies! WEEEEEEEEE!! And Millennium earrings. V__V But I don't wear earrings but it's okay. I'll use them some time. And a book on 

'How to torture Anzu/Tea' by Reggie. To Anzu is food.

Anzu: * wakes up * Food? * eats it * X___x

K: It was poisonous food. And she also gets a giant slug…….okay. To Bakura a black t-shirt that says 'Darkness' in purple. 

Bakura: Thanks. 

K: To Ryou a white t-shirt that says 'Light' in gold.

Ryou: Hey we match yami.

Bakura: Um…. Yeah.

K: To Malik and Ishtar a poor purple-tinted frog? At least they aren't here to see this. To Seto a gymnastic Barbie set.

Seto: ^___^

K: O.o And a Teddy bear Kelly. You know Barbie's little sister.

Seto: ^___________^

K: O.o To Jou a cool dog collar Reggie bought with lil' cute bones and dog paws carved in silver.

Jou: Um….better than dog food.

K: And dog shampoo.

Jou: ……….

K: To Yami and Yugi 'I'm #1!' t-shirts.

B. Y + Y: We're number one! 

K: To Yami umm…. It's a little slimy from her dog. A photo album, empty, with a good drawing of the Millennium puzzle. 

Yami: Thanks. * holds it away because it's slimy *

K: And a pharaoh's robe from her wardrobe she made it herself.

Yami: Thanks!

K: And a can of anti-angst romance spray.

Yami: Yes! No more angst!

K: Yugi gets a can of anti-angst romance spray too.

B. Yugi: Thank you!

K: And a Celtic Guardian plushie.

B. Yugi: * huggles plushie *

K: And a 'Tea-torture' kit.

B. Yugi: ^_____^

K: And to Mokuba. MOKUBA GET OVER HERE!!

Mokuba: Yes?

K: You got a gift.

Mokuba: ^___^

K: It's a life-time supply of super-sugar.

Mokuba: ^_____________^

Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

K: Shut up!

Seto: OOOOO * stops *

K: Video time and it's suggested by Destiny's Light.

* Video Yugi *

Grandpa: Yugi I'll be gone for a while so be nice to the babysitter.

Yugi: Otay! ^___^

Grandpa: -____- * sighs *

Ding! Dong!

Grandpa opens the door, and you can see the babysitter he and long, straight white hair. He was about sixteen and seemed really girly.

Grandpa: Welcome umm….

Babysitter: You may call me Pegasus.

Grandpa: Okay well, good luck. * Leaves *

Pegasus: Good luck?

Pegasus looked down at a blinking, thumb suckling Yugi.

(K: Aww…. Seto + Bakura: *** **laughing * B. Yugi: I did it for a reason. * Grins* Yami: ^___^;; )

Pegasus: Why would I need luck?

Yugi blinks up at him then gave him an innocent but not really innocent smile.

Yugi: Mes hungy!

Pegasus stares at him then picks him up and takes him to the kitchen.

(Yami: I can't believe he touched my aibou! K: Kill him later. Yami: I will! K: Okay……)

Pegasus: What do you want?

Yugi: See-reals!

Pegasus got some milk and cheerios and gave the bowl to Yugi then went back to the living room to watch…….Funny Bunny.

He didn't notice Yugi following him with the cereal full of mile that was sour.

Yugi climbed the couch with the bowl and stared at the TV then made a face at the show.

Yugi shrugged then threw the bowl on Pegasus's head.

Pegasus: Gross!!

Yugi just giggled then changed the channel to a duel monster battle while Pegasus ran out of the room.

(Seto: Is it done yet. K: No. Seto: I want to get out of here. K: To bad you're stuck here and you're stuck with other authors and authoresses! Mwhahahaha! Seto: O___o )

* Later *

Pegasus came back grumbling and glared at Yugi then jumped when Yugi jumped up suddenly.

Yugi: Let go to park!

Pegasus: …….

Then Yugi somehow drags Pegasus to the park by the hair with Pegasus howling in pain.

Suddenly Yugi lets go of him and ran to a girl and started pulling her brunette hair.

Pegasus sighed and began dragging himself to a bench. He watched Yugi begin beating a boy, which looked like a bully.

Pegasus winced every time the kid hit the other. Yugi smirked while standing on the 'bully.'

Pegasus tilted his head back and shut his eyes. He heard some noises going on behind him but he ignored it.

Suddenly, Pegasus was violently pushed off the bench, backwards and he was sliding down the hill on what seemed to be oil. He crashed through a bush; hit some rocks then fell into the river.

Pegasus came out of the water with a fish in his mouth and his hair all over his face.

Yugi: Mwhahahahahahahaha!!

** End **

Yami: Good for you aibou!

B. Yugi: ^___^

K: Yeah!

Bakura: Good work ol chap.

Everyone: O__o

Bakura: I mean whatever.

K: * whispers to Ryou * I think he's picking up your accent.

Ryou: Maybe.

K: Next video is with Ryou.

* Video Ryou *

Ryou and his father were in a pyramid in Egypt looking for artifacts.

Ryou's father was ahead of him while Ryou looked at the sights.

Ryou saw a lot of jewelry and he kept stuffing them in his backpack and checking if his father might see or not.

(K: Ryou's a lot like his yami. Ryou: Um…. Bakura: Well I'm proud of you. Ryou: ^___^ )

Father: Ryou hurry!

Ryou stuffed more jewelry and ran toward his father.

Father: Look at this chamber.

They stepped into a chamber with a lot of hieroglyphs. Ryou sulked but followed his father in and he stepped on a switch.

The door closed and the walls started closing in.

Father: O___O * spots a switch * Maybe this would work. * Pulls switch*

Then spikes sprouted from the walls while Ryou stared at the floor.

Father: Ryou! Help!

Rou walked calmly to his father and grabbed his arm then pulled him to a circle on the floor then jumped, which made them fall through the circle.

They landed outside the pyramid with Ryou's sack of jewelry.

Ryou: I want to do that again. ^____^

Father: O___o

** End **

K: Ryou you're crazy.

Ryou: Well, it was fun.

K: Right…..

Bakura: My aibou could have been killed! * Hugs Ryou tightly *

Ryou: ^___^

B. Yugi: What happened to the jewelry?

Ryou: V__V My dad gave it to the museum.

Bakura: I'll kill him.

Ryou: You can't!

Bakura: Why not?

Ryou: He's getting me a car.

Everyone: O___o

K: That was strange. This one if of Yugi it's a little sad. Not!

*Video Yugi *

Yugi was walking home from school but then someone grabbed him from an alley and stuck a knife to Yugi's neck.

(Yami: O___O K: Calm down.)

Some guy: Give me your money.

Yugi: I don't got any.

Guy: Then I'll kill you.

Yugi looked around and no one else was around. Yugi's eyes narrowed then he kicked the guy's stomach, which made him drop the knife. Yugi landed in a fighting stance.

Guy: You brat!

Yugi glared, then ran toward him doing a round-house kick then grabbed the back of his hair and slammed him to the ground.

(Everyone: O.O )

Then he threw him into a dumpster and whistled, walking away.

**End **

Everyone: O.O

B. Yugi: Eh….

Yami: Aibou if you could do that why don't you?

B. Yugi: To deceive people and I don't like doing that in front of people. It ruins my image.

Everyone: O.o

Yami: I still love you.

B. Yugi: ^__^ I love you too Yami.

K: That is so weird. ^__^ But cool! I'm kind of running out of ideas.

Everyone: Yah!

K: * glares * I know! Next chapters you can email or review in questions that the cast has to answer.

Everyone: * groans *

K: And between questions I'll show more videos of them doing anything embarrassing and stuff. When they're kids or what they did a few weeks ago or so.

Everyone: * groans louder *

K: Ignore them and check my website!

Seto: Your advertising in you fic?!

K: So?

Seto: That seems wrong.

K: You just don't like the site because it has a lot of Yami/Yugi pics and no Seto/Jou pics.

Seto: ………

K: Well sorry. It's hard to find those.

Ryou: ^___^;; Read and Review please. 


	7. Chopy Sev

K: I adopted sphynxes!

Everyone: ??????

Yami: Do I really look mean as a sphynx?

B. Yugi: ^__^;;;

K: They're on my site! And Yugi makes a cute sphynx.

B. Yugi: ^^

K: And Seto has a question from Blue Lagoon Loon!

Seto: I go a question?

K: *grins* BLL wants to know how you watched Jou in the shower without him knowing?

Seto: *stutters*

Jou: __ I want to know, too.

K: Answer or I'll get Yami sphynx to eat you.

S. Yami: *hisses*

Seto: O.O 

B. Yugi: Sugoi! Sphynx Yami! *glomps it*

K: ^_^;;;

S. Yami: *blinks*

Yami: -___-

Seto: Well I sneak into his house when no one's home.

Jou: *quirks eyebrow*

Seto: I plant a tiny camera in the bathroom *whispers to BBL and others* in the wall right in the shower and I plant others around the house *out loud* then I watch from my home. I have a whole collection of tapes.

Everyone: O.o

Seto: Umm…

Jou: *runs home*

Seto: *smirks* He'll never find it.

K: Unless he burns the house down.

Seto: O.o

K: Question from Emi-chan to everyone = Why don't you just kill Anzu and be done with it?

Everyone: Because she won't let us. *Points to Klonoa* 

K: *shrugs* I need a punching/killing bag. I don't really want to hurt the others unless they want me to.

Everyone: No it's okay.

K: Okay. And she has gifts too. To Yugi and Yami *grins* Cherry lube.

B.Y+Y: *blushes*

K: And a copy of Ai No Kurabi it's a yaoi manga.

Yami: An actual yaoi manga?

B. Yugi: *sighs* Only if our manga was yaoi.

K: Yeah… To Jou a set of D. N. Angel manga.

Jou: I like manga thanks.

K: Bakura gets jewls.

Bakura: Jewls?

K: I think she means jewels.

Bakura: Oh.

K: Ryou gets a PS2 with a copy of Okage, Final Fantasy X, and Kingdom Hearts.

Ryou: Thanks, I'll ask Yugi for help he's played those games.

K: To Seto a Jou plushie.

Seto: I got a Jou plushie? *huggles it*

Jou: *blushes*

K: Amethyst Bubble has a question to Ryou = Did you ever beat up Yami B?

Ryou: Umm…

Bakura: ……

K: I got a video of it!

*Video Ryou and Bakura*

Bakura: Ryou, please!

Ryou: You ate the last of my strawberry shortcake! The last is always the best!

Bakura: Aibou. No not the frying pan!

Ryou then attacks Bakura with the pan over the head repeatedly.

Bakura: X__x

Ryou: Oh my I lost my temper again.

**End**

Everyone: O.o

Bakura: Never take Ryou's strawberry shortcake.

Ryou: Heh heh

K: ^_^;; And gifts to me an Anzu torturer 2000! To Yugi a room full of Yami pics.

B. Yugi: THANKS!

K: To Yami a room full of Yugi pics. 

Yami: ^______________^

K: To Jou a dog collar with fake jewels.

Jou: Grrr…

K: To Seto a Barbie Rapunzel video!

Seto: Thanks!

K:…………To Ryou jewelry to make up for the one's his dad gave to the museum.

Ryou: Oh thank you!

K: To Bakura….

Bakura: *a yard stick of doom over hi head* Wack! Ow! *Rubs head*

K: That what he gets a wack on the head.

Bakura: *grumbles*

K: And a video about Bakura and my sphynxes!

Bakura: -___-

*Video Bakura*

Bakura was in a tomb taking jewels into his bag. When he was about to leave he saw a Sphynx Yugi blocking his path.

S. Yugi: Meuh. (K: ^_^;;; heh meuh…heh.)

Bakura stared at it then walked passed it going to the exit. Suddenly there was a flash behind him, he turned and saw a Yami Sphynx.

Bakura: Uh oh

S. Yami: *roars*

*A little while later*

Bakura comes out with his clothes ripped to shreds and stumbles home. A S. Yugi was sitting at the entrance with a sack of jewels near him.

S. Yugi: Meuh.

**End**

Everyone: O.o

K: ^_^ KaTyA has a question for Seto = Are you ever nice to Klonoa?!

Seto: Depends on what she does to me.

K: Right… and = If you wanted a new trench coat, what color would it be? Besides blue.

Seto: Green to match my puppy.

Jou: -___-

K: Video! Suggestion from KaTyA!

*Video Seto and Mokuba*

A nice rich man has just adopted Seto and Mokuba.

Dad: Mokuba, that's cool name for a girl.

Mokuba: I AM NOT A GIRL!

Mokuba runs around the house and wrecks everything mainly the expensive things.

Seto: Uh oh…

Dad: What? Isn't she a girl?

Seto: *sweatdrops* No

Dad falls over.

**End**

Mokuba: Hmph.

Seto: *sighs*

K: Okay… a question for Yugi = Are you okay with being a bunny? Cause your adorable both ways. Can I give you a hug? Please?

B. Yugi: I guess it's okay being a bunny cause Yami gets all drooly and thank you for the compliments. A hug? Okay.

KaTyA: *pops in* Kawaii! *Hugs bunny Yugi tightly then disappears*

K: KaTyA and I talk on msn sometimes. To her Yugi's perfect, which is true… well mine is anyway except the 'innocent' stuff. And she suggested another video too.

*Video Yugi*

A bully was beating Yugi up then threw him against the wall and walked away.

Yugi limped home with tears in his eyes.

He enters his house crying to grandpa.

Grandpa: Oh Yugi, bullies again?

Yugi nodded.

Grandpa patched up Yugi's injures and told him to go to sleep. Yugi lies in his bed then his eyes looked pink/purple and he had an evil grin on, looking a lot like Yami.

*Next day*

Yugi comes home with a smirk then a grin when he saw him grandpa.

Grandpa: Had a good day? No bullies?

Yugi: No the bully isn't gonna hurt me no more.

Grandpa looks nervous then smiles: Good.

Yugi then went up to his room then an ambulance sound is heard from outside and Yugi had an evil grin on his face.

Grandpa heard the ambulance sound and sighed.

**End**

Everyone: O.o;

B. Yugi: he he he

K: Okay… She also has a question for Yami = How many girls have fainted over you? Cause you're hot!

Yami: *smirks* I know I'm hot and about the fainting thing I really don't know. I don't pay attention to people who that.

B. Yugi: You better not be.

Yami: ^_^;;

Anzu: I faint over you.

B. Yugi: *hammer in hand and hits Anzu*

Anzu: X__x

B. Yugi: He's mine!

Yami: ^_^;;;

K: Okay gifts from Keiko to Yami an Anzu-b-gone-4-2-chapters spray and a cute little tiger that eats all people named Anzu.

Yami: I'll keep these just in case.

K: to Yugi a gun with never-ending ammo.

B. Yugi: Yeah! Thank you!

K: Jou gets a rocket launcher with homing missiles.

Jou: I got a weapon!

K: And never-ending supply of dog food.

Jou: Oh just ruin my mood why don't you.

K: To Ryou a key that opens all locks.

Ryou: Thanks now I can see what dad keeps in that room.

K: To Bakura a key that opens only unlocked doors?

Bakura: -___- That so helps.

K: Seto gets a gift certificate for a years supply of make up, and certificate for a free makeover/plastic surgery (so he can look like Barbie.)

Seto: O___o;

K: To Mokuba a dead duck.

Mokuba: ;__; poor duck.

K: One for Pegasus.

Pegasus: *pops in* Really?

Everyone: Ahh!

K: Don't do that! You get a lion.

Lion: *eats Pegasus*

Everyone: Yah!

K: To me a crystal ball that gives me everything. Thanks! *Kicks Anzu awake* 

Anzu: Hey!

K: *drops a box as big a s a house on top of her with bombs in it*

Anzu: X__o

Everyone: *runs away*

BOOM!!!

Anzu: X___X

K: From Magician of Black Chaos Girl to Yugi a kiss and a small candy filled with lots of sugar.

MoBCG: *pops in and kisses Yugi's cheek*

B. Yugi: *blushes*

MoBCG: *kisses Yami on the lips*

Yami: *stutters*

B. Yugi: *shrugs*

MoBCG: *then hands Yami a laptop like Yugi's* Bye! *Disappears*

Yami: *still stuttering*

K: Yugi also gets a new spiky wrecking ball and a sugar factory.

B. Yugi: ^____^

K: Yami gets a book on '101 ways to kill Anzu part 2' 

Yami: Umm, thanks.

K: Bakura gets a book on 'How to make the pharaoh your slave.'

Bakura: Mwhahahahahaha! *Looks threw the book but all pages are blank* Damn!

Yami: heh

K: To Ryou a book on 'How to go through your life with a pissed of Yami'.

Ryou: Thanks!

Bakura: I don't get pissed off!

K: Right… To Jou a pet doggy named Mimi.

Jou: *blinks* That's new.

K: To Honda a book on 'How to make ppl not make fun of your hair'

Honda: Thanks.

K: To Seto a barbie poster.

Seto: ^_^

K: Okay… I'll save Anzu's atomic nuclear bomb for later. From CutieCherry to Yami a book on 'How to protect your Aibou better from tomb robbers and stupid guys with a millennium rods.'

Bakura, Malik and Ishtar: -____-

Yami: *laughs*

K: For Yugi sweets!

B. Yugi: Sweet!

K:… Ryou gets jewelry from the museum his dad took to.

Ryou: Mwhahahahahahahaha!

K: O.o To Bakura a ballerina dress.

Bakura: WTF! *Gets slapped*

K: Stop cussing! To Anzu a cake (with dynamite.)

Anzu: X___X

K: I'll give it to her later. To Seto a Barbie video set.

Seto: Woohoo!

Everyone: O.o

Mokuba: *sighs*

K: Jou gets a leash and a collar saying: Property of Seto Kaiba.

Jou: O__O

Seto: ^__^

K: Honda gets green hair dye.

Honda: What?!

K: *shrugs* From Yami&Yugislover to Bakura…

Y&Ysl: *appears and kisses Bakura's cheek* 

Bakura: O__O

Y&YsL: ^__^ *then gives Yugi and Yami REALLY big hugs and kisses on their cheeks*

B.Y+Y: *blushes*

Y&YsL: *also gives them a license to kill Anzu anytime then disappears*

Anzu: X__x

B. Y+Y: *blink blink*

K: To Seto an expensive 50th anniversary Barbie with all the EVIL poofiness.

Seto: Neat!

Everyone: O.o

K: To Jou, Honda, Ryou, Bakura, and Seto they get 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 pounds of sugary substances.

J,H,R,B,S: O___O ^____^

K: To Anzu a rotten apple that her dog's been eating.

Anzu: X__x

K: From Ancient Enchantress to Seto "The Big Book of Barbies."

Seto: ^___^

K: Right… to Honda "Hair Catastrophe's and how to solve them!"

Honda: __

K: To Bakura apples!

Bakura: *blink* Oh go ahead and make fun of me.

K: Okay!

Bakura: ___

K: to Ryou a laptop!

Ryou: ^__^ So many computer/laptops.

K: Question to Yugi and Yami = Why do you tri-color your hair?

Yami: *blinks* 

B. Yugi: It's natural.

K: Seto = What's with this obsession you have with Barbies? Details please!

Seto: Umm.

Mokuba: Just tell them big brother.

Seto: *sighs* It was the first gift I've ever had I've never gotten anything before until that Barbie when I was ten. She's also the only girl even though she's not a real girl but she's is so nice and pretty.

Everyone: O_____o

Seto: Well it's true. She saved my life from getting hit by a semi.

Mokuba: It was a dream Seto.

Seto: Was it really Mokuba was it really.

Mokuba: -____-

K: Okay… Ryou = Wanna go out with me?

Ryou: Well…

Bakura: *growls*

Ryou: I have to ask…

Bakura: *growls louder*

Ryou: I'm sorry he won't let meee… *gets taken to a room by Bakura*

Everyone: *blinks then later hear moans from the room* O____O

K: Okay… Yugi, Yami go over to DorfsandNab4eva she needs you guys to help her get away or bug Legolas.

B. Y+Y: On our way.

K: And come back next chapter and the other stories too!

B. Y+Y: *far away* Right!

K: They're coming DorfsandNab4eva! So people read and review!

Sphynx Yugi and Yami: *cuddling*


End file.
